Avilion Joust
The Avilion Joust is a biweekly joust held in at the Avilion roleplay sim at Avilion Nexus. The joust alternates with the Stillwater Joust. SURL: Avilion LM Rules & Regulations Equipment: 1) Horse with the ability to run. - Horses equipped with wings shall not be used for this event. - Horses may be adjusted to suit your needs. - When you ride your horse you must be running. That means activating "run mode" (CTRL+R). Some steeds have a special "race mode" or even some other weird ones that won't be allowed. Everybody must ride at the same speed. - You must ride a HORSE or an unicorn as much. No donkeys, spiders, little ponys, chocobos... allowed - Your horse can have some outfit on it (like armors or caparison i.e.), but it CAN'T have more than 15 prims 2) An approved jousting lance. KK, Kish, TAS and MD are approved lances. 3) Provided Helmet or any hair style you like if it's a maximum of 12 prims. Your own complete outfit can't exceed of 15 prims also counting your hair or helmet. Rules: *Standard lag fighting practices shall be adopted for all events. * -All scripted attachments should be removed. This includes AOs. * All extra prims should be removed. *Spectators will sit in the provided terraces at both sides of the Event Host *Jousters shall remain dismounted and seated in the provided benches in front of the Event Host unless actively jousting. *No scripted shielding shall be used. *Jousters may not fly and the horse may not leave the ground at any time. Make sure your horse is ON the ground, not floating over or not sunk in it *Jousters must join the tournament board prior to the start of the event. *Riders shall not cross the tilt barrier into the opponent’s lane. A verbal warning shall be issued first time. A 1 hit penalty shall be assessed if this action continues. *Jousters shall not target the opponents back or turn more than 45 degrees inside their lane. A verbal warning shall be issued first time and the hit (if there was one) won't count. A 1 hit penalty shall be assessed if this action continues. *All tilts will have 10 rounds to get 3 hits in order to win. The first jouster achieving that goal will go ahead or the one with more number of hits when those 10 rounds are over. *Final match will work the same way but with 15 rounds to get 5 hits. *In both previous cases, if there is a tie the jousters will go on until that tie is broken. *A hit against a non-moving opponent shall not be scored. *Jousters that crash will be given five (5) minutes to re-log. The event lead shall have discretion to make determinations in this area. *Event Host shall have the discretion to adjust the rules and procedures as necessary to make the event fair and balanced. Procedures: *The Host will call two jousters to the arena and two to the "on deck" state. *On-deck jousters shall stand ready to joust. Jousters have one minute to respond or forfeit the match. *Opponents will line up on opposite ends of the tilt barrier. *Jousters will signify their readiness by pulling the horse forward into the gate. *Jousters shall proceed according to the jousting gate command until the match is complete. *The Host shall ask the jousters to “Reset” if the gates fail due to lag. The jousters will back off the gate and then pull forward again upon receiving this command. *The Host will record the result on the tournament bracket. *The next jousters will not begin until the match is announced by the Host Copyright © 2010 Altarius Flanagan. Approved by Malakh Giles & Serenity Sieyes.